


Reassurance

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 1 - Scars, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2019, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Levi needs to be sure.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, it's Ereri week and I totally didn't wrote this at midnight. Nope. Not at all.

“Levi, I'm home!” Eren closed the door behind him with his feet, shopping bags dangling from his tired arms. It was a really hot day, and venturing downtown was a suicidal idea, but the couple had forgotten to go grocery shopping last friday before the Summer really kicked in, and Eren had to make the great sacrifice of walking in the summer sun the next day. Levi was too good at poker.

When he got no response, Eren knew something was off. Levi never shouted back, but always made some noise to show he was at home, like turning up the TV or a simple grunt. Eren straightened the shopping bags in his hands, walking down the hall after leaving his slippers at the door. On the left, in the kitchen, no one was in sight, but in the living room the boy easily recognized the top of a head with silky dark hair.

"Levi?" - He called lower, maybe he was sleeping ... even while on vacation, Levi was never napping in the afternoon, and Eren would feel guilty for waking him up at such a rare time.

“Hmn.”

Eren watched as his husband moved on the couch, the mob of silky black hair vanishing between two cushions. _Now that's unusual_, Eren thought as he approached slowly, noticing the mute channel on the TV. Levi had his arms lazily crossed over his chest, face smashed against the soft pink cushion at his side. Eren felt a smile tugging at his lips, but it quickly fell as he watched Levi furrow his tin brows, the TV controller almost falling from his weak grip.

"Levi? Is everything alright?" - The brunette sat down at his side, face washed in worry as he watched the raven scoop closer, sighing as he buried his head on Eren’s chest. The taller one was quick to pat the black strands calmly, touching Levi's warm cheek with his free hand. Ah, something was bothering him for sure. Maybe something went wrong this morning? Eren headed out sooner to get home early and escape the heat.

The raven shifted on the couch, his breath puffing warm breaths on Eren's skin. - "My..." - His voice was soft, hesitant. He cleared his throat. -"Do my scars bother you?"

Furrowing his brows, Eren's hand stopped on it's tracks, strands of black hair between his tan fingers. -"Why would you think that?" - He asked, trying to look in Levi's eyes, only to feel the raven tighten his arms, hugging him closer and burring his face on the younger’s chest.

"Did something happen? Someone said that to you?" - As surprised Eren was, he felt angry too. Did someone really said something to Levi? Planting these thoughts on his head? It surprised him, the man never showed problems with his looks, always saying he didn't care for other people's opinions, and yet...

"No" - He huffed, annoyed, Eren watching the tips of his pale ears turn red. -"Just...why are you even with me? There's plenty of men out there who don't look like me. Who don’t look like _this_."

"Levi-"

"They have all their fucking fingers too. They have both eyes, they don't look like a fre-"

"_Levi_!"

Silence fell upon the living room, Eren's voice echoing in the empty house. -"Why are you saying this?" - He whispered, hugging Levi close. He thought that this fase was over, in the begging it was just a thought, and they _had_ worked together to take this insecurity go away. Eren knew it wasn’t easy to Levi, after that incident, after losing some fingers and his left eye...it was not easy. But he was there for him, to take his hand when reached.

"Never say this again." - He caricied Levi's hair, the other male silent. -"I love everything about you, and I mean it. Everything. You...you are not perfect, just like I'm not perfect too, we both know it. I…we worked on this, didn’t we? I’m not saying that these doubtful thoughts can go away so easily but…"

Eren moved his right hand down Levi’s back, massaging the tensed muscles with his warm hands. He felt Levi shudder. - "Even when you say all that sappy stuff to me...I can't see myself the same way you see me...I didn't know you felt the same way." - The brunet kissed his husband's temple. -"Can you look at me?"

Reluctantly, Levi raised his face slightly, his pale gray eye burring into Eren's. He watched as Eren smiled, tracing his left cheek with his fingertips before sliding his fingers over Levi's scar, on his left eye. Never dropping that smile, looking at him so...lovingly. Like Levi was everything to him, like he couldn't see his ugliness, the long scar that crossed the left side of his face, cutting through his left eyebrow, eye and lip.

"You're so cute."

"Stop saying that." - He muffed out, burying his face on Eren's chest again, feeling it tremble with his husband laugh.

"It's true." - Eren smiled softly. -"These scars...you look very handsome with them, too. And sometimes..." - He traced his throat slightly, feeling the sensitive skin of his own scar. An ugly accident, too. –“Sometimes I feel like we are….the same. Completing each other.”

So absorbed in his thoughts, the brunette jumped as a pale hand touched his cheek. Levi sat upright, looking into those pair of teal eyes that he fell for so many years ago.

"Like egg white and yolk?"

Eren laughed, nodding. -"Yeah, like an egg. Although you're more like the eggshell. Looks tough but it's easy to break."

“Are you calling me weak?”

“I’m calling you a softy.” – He snorted as Levi shook his head, now lying completely over Eren’s body, hugging him like his life depends on it.

“Were you serious when you said you can’t see yourself the way I see you?” – Levi asked, feeling as Eren tensed under him. He raised his eyes, watching as Eren kept his eyes on the sealing. Fuck, he forgot to clean to damn sealing last night.

“Sometimes I can’t help it.” – He closed his eyes, sighing. –“But everything you say helps a little. Pushing these thoughts away, you know? – Eren looked at him. –“I’m sorry for not noticing you felt the same way.” – Levi huffed.

“I didn’t. I don’t. Today is just…”

“A bad day?”

“Yeah.”

The older male closed his heavy eyes, feeling the tension on his muscles being washed away by Eren's hands, never still, always caressing his back, his undercut, the back of his ears. Strangely, he felt his eyes burning.

“You know I don’t care how you look like, right?” – Eren’s voice sounded loud on the peaceful silence. –“More fingers or less fingers, one or two eyes, I don’t care. I love _you_, not your looks.” – He licked his dry lips, smiling. – “You’re hot, yeah, but I don’t care that much. I love the grumpy you, that can kick my ass and be a pain when you want to.”

"Do you mean it?" - He mumbled lowly, too tired to kick Eren for having the audacy, eyes still closed as Eren’s soft heartbeat carried him to sleep.

“Yeah.” – Eren kissed his temple. –“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
